7 péchés capitaux
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Série d'OS sur les 7 péchés capitaux. Yaoi / Hétéro / Lemon. Les péchés traités sont la colère, l'orgueil, la gourmandise et la paresse
1. Colère

Titre : Colère

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maitre Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : MA

Résumé : Ils ne sont que colère et ils l'expriment à leur façon...

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la ficothèque ardente. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrit dans le même cadre.

Thème donné : Colère : Jouir, repos, ciel

* * *

><p>La colère, il n'était que ça colère contre lui-même, colère contre son frère, colère contre ce village qui les avait abandonnés. Et cette colère, il avait besoin de l'exprimer. Il avait besoin de la faire sortir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.<p>

La guerre était finie et il avait fait une promesse à son frère, encore une raison d'être en colère contre lui. Lui demander de revenir dans ce village honis, de rester prêt de ceux qui l'ont trahi, il y a tant d'années. Itachi avait pensé à son bien il le savait mais il était en colère contre son frère qui l'obligeait à faire quelque chose contre , il allait utiliser le héro de ce village. Il allait exprimer cette violence dans la jouissance. Naruto était habitué maintenant.

Comme tous les soirs depuis son retour, il entra dans la pièces sombre qu'était devenue leur chambre. Naruto était aussi colère, une colère différente de la sienne, une colère plus animale, il était la fureur de Kyûbi.

Lentement, il se glissa dans les draps. Ce serait son seul geste doux de la soirée. Il attrapa les épaules musclées qui lui faisait face et retourna Naruto qui dormait. Le blond ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et Sasuke écrasa sa bouche d'un baiser dur. Ses mains se firent tout de suite aventureuses pinçant durement les tétons offerts. Il avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère dans la jouissance, il avait besoin de s'en libérer, de l'oublier.

Naruto maintenant réveillé, lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour mieux reprendre se baiser au goût de combat. Leur ébat allait être musclé. Il aimait quand ils se battaient lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il était le seul qui avait le droit de voir la colère du blond. La jouissance était aussi son moyen de l'évacuer.

Les vêtements et les draps volèrent rapidement les laissant nus sur le lit qu'ils partageaient. Leurs peaux se rencontraient dans une débauche de luxure et de violence qui les faisaient tous deux gémir. Ils se griffaient, se mordaient, se laissaient aller à toute cette violence qui était en eux.

Finalement, il entra en Naruto. Il l'avait préparé au minimum et la pression sur son sexe le propulsa dans les limbes du plaisir. Lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la prostate de Naruto, celui-ci hurla son plaisir. Leur ébat devint de plus en plus bestial. On n'entait plus que les cris de plaisir et la chair frappant durement la chair. La pièce sentait la sueur, le sang et le sexe. Elle avait l'odeur de leurs colères.

Un hurlement plus rauque de Naruto précéda sa jouissance. Sasuke le suivi de peu. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit épuisés et légèrement libérés de cette haine qui leur étreignait le cœur. Mais il savait que le lendemain Naruto et lui seraient à nouveau emplis de colère, il savait qu'ils auraient besoin de l'exprimer à nouveau, il savait qu'ils s'aimeraient et se détesteraient à nouveau le lendemain soir.


	2. Orgueil

Titre : Orgueil

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei

Rating : MA

Résumé : Quand Kiba veut faire comprendre quelque chose à Neji, il utilise tout ce qu'il peut. Mais son amant sera-t-il réceptif ?

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrits dans le même cadre.

Thème donné : Orgueil : Chevaucher

* * *

><p>- Kiba ! Non ! Je ne veux pas !<p>

- Mais Neji, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer…

- Hors de question que je te laisse le dessus.

- S'il te plait… Tenta une nouvelle fois le châtain.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans non.

- Et si je te prouve que même en étant soumis, on peut dominer tu y penseras ?

- Pourquoi pas… Répliqua agacé le brun.

Il était dans une position délicate. Il savait que s'il ne donnait pas une ouverture à son amant, il allait rester seul nu et frustré dans son lit. Ce que Kiba pouvait être têtu. Il n'allait tout de même pas se rabaisser à être dominé. Il aimait son amant mais il avait avant tout sa fierté.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion car ce dernier venait de le retourner sur le dos et maintenant s'occupait avec gourmandise de sa virilité dressée. Il laissa échapper des soupirs de bien être, c'était sa façon à lui d'exprimer son plaisir tout en retenue. Bien qu'il aimait entendre son amant.

Oui, il aimait entendre Kiba hurler son nom, lui demander de le posséder encore plus. Il aimait savoir qu'il était le seul dans tout Konoha à être capable de faire crier un homme comme cela. Il était un génie et un génie se devait d'être excellent partout même au lit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'Inuzuka et il y lut encore cette lueur de défi qu'il voulait faire disparaître.

Il voulait qu'il soit sien, il voulait le faire hurler sous ses coups de rein. Doucement, il approcha un doigt habile près de l'intimité de son amant. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il la caressa de sa pulpe détendant les chaires rosées. Quand, son amant fut assez détendu, il entra en lui une première phalange. Laissant son amant s'habitué à la présence, il continua de le préparer. Il ne put retenir un sourire orgueilleux quand celui-ci se cambra sous ses caresses. Dieu qu'il aimait donner du plaisir à cet homme. Le soupir de frustration de Kiba quand Neji retira les doigts en lui, arracha au brun le même rictus.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de profiter de son plaisir. Kiba le mettait à nouveau sur le dos. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura "Je vais te dominer…" d'une voix si chaude et sensuelle que Neji ne compris pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Les mains sur son torse caressaient chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Il ne comprit enfin où voulait en venir son amant quand il se sentit happé en lui.

Kiba le chevauchait d'un air triomphant. Lorsque l'Inuzuka commença à bouger Neji voulu suivre le mouvement mais les mains s'étaient faites plus dures et le clouaient sur le lit. Il était complètement dominé, lui Neji Hyûga, génie de sa famille était dominé et, il aurait préférer mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, il aimait ça, à son plus grand étonnement.

Les hanches de Kiba mouvaient dans une danse hypnotisante devant lui, son intimité le happait dans une sensation si envoutante qu'il s'oublia et cria. Ce cri déclencha une valse encore plus endiablée des hanches une pression encore plus forte dans son bas-ventre et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il laissa l'orgasme le gagné. Kiba continua sa chevauchée quelques secondes et le rejoignit dans l'orgasme.

Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leurs souffles Kiba demanda :

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis avant, non.

- Pourtant, je viens de te prouver que même soumis, je pouvais te dominer.

- Tu n'as rien dominé du tout, rétorqua l'Hyûga de mauvaise humeur.

Le brun se retourna et Kiba put distinctement l'entendre grincer des dents. Ce que son amant pouvait être orgueilleux, en même temps, il l'aimait aussi pour ça.


	3. Gourmandise

Titre : Orgie

Disclamer : C'est pas faute de demander Itachi à Kishimoto mais il ne veut toujours pas me le donner. Les autres personnages lui appartiennent aussi.

Rating : MA

Résumé : Une fête, un train, une rencontre

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrits dans le même cadre.

Thème donné : Gourmandise : Rouge, train, orgie

* * *

><p>Le train arriva enfin, elle vérifia une dernière fois l'invitation qu'elle avait dans la main. C'était le bon. Elle en fut sûre quand elle pénétra dans le wagon. Les tentures rouges accrochées aux fenêtres, les sièges remplacés par de longues banquettes, collées aux parois, les lustres qui donnaient un certain charme au tout. Elle eut un instant l'impression de se retrouver dans l'Orient Express.<p>

Tout ici avait l'apparence du luxe et de la volupté. Au milieu du wagon, une table ou était entreposé toutes sortes d'aliments, sucrés, salé, amers, acides, épicés. L'organisateur avait fait les choses en grand, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle prit place sur une des banquettes tout en croisant élégamment les jambes ce qui fit remonter sa mini-jupe et attira le regard chaud de l'homme installé en face d'elle. Il était célibataire, elle le savait. Ils l'étaient tous dans ce compartiment. C'est pour ça qu'au milieu des aliments se trouvait un grand saladier rempli de préservatifs.

Elle détailla à son tour celui qui louchait sur son chemiser transparent. Il était beau c'était indéniable, brun, les yeux si foncés qu'ils paraissaient presque noirs et profonds très profonds, soulignés par deux grandes cernes. Il avait sûrement passé une longue semaine. Il était carré et dégageait quelque chose de rassurant.

Le wagon se remplit doucement mais, pour elle, ils n'étaient que deux. Elle, Sakura Haruno, et cet homme dont elle ne connaitrait peut-être jamais le nom. Elle aimait se rendre à ce genre de soirée et faire des rencontres qui ne duraient que le temps d'un rapport sexuel. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher, elle voulait seulement s'amuser et quoi de mieux pour le faire qu'une orgie.

Le train se mit en marche, lentement d'abord berçant ses passagers dans une sorte de douce torpeur. Puis, alors que le train prenait de la vitesse une musique douce s'éleva des haut-parleurs. Aucune annonce de leur destination ne serait faite, aucun contrôleur ne passerait dans ce train. Parce qu'ils savaient où ils allaient, parce qu'ils n'étaient montés que sur invitation.

La musique donna le coup de départ de leur voyage au cœur de la luxure. Les hommes s'approchèrent des femmes qui déboutonnaient le haut de leurs chemisiers, retiraient des vestes cachant des hauts ridiculement petits. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle riva son regard à celui profond de l'inconnu qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil à son arrivée dans le train.

Quelques femmes l'approchèrent, il les écarta d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Il respirait l'autorité et pas une n'osa broncher. Sakura sourit. Il se leva et s'assit à coté d'elle. Lentement, il effleura son bras nu de la pulpe de ses doigts déclenchant un léger frisson de plaisir chez la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Les doigts chauds continuèrent leur route pour remonter le long de son épaule et s'arrêter enfin sur sa nuque. L'homme approcha son visage d'elle, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il lui souffla dans l'oreille d'une voix à se damner "Laisse moi te manger toute crue". Sakura déglutit difficilement et acquiesça. Sa voix aurait trahit son trop grand trouble.

L'homme se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel. Lentement, il l'allongea sur la banquette. Dans un geste doux, il caressa sa cuisse remontant la jupe déjà bien courte. Les mains de Sakura quant à elles s'échinaient à déboutonner la chemise de son fantasme du moment.

Elle savait qu'ils prenaient plus leur temps que les autres personnes présentes dans le wagon. Elle pouvait entendre les gémissements des autres femmes, les souffles rauques des hommes… Elle ne s'en sentait que plus excitée. Elle fut distraite de sa pensée par une substance froide qui glissait le long de sa cuisse. Quand, elle releva la tête, elle découvrit son futur amant étalant consciencieusement de la glace à la vanille sur celle-ci.

Il parut un instant surpris de ses dessous, un shorty en coton noir tout simple. Puis satisfait de sa découverte, il sourit légèrement et s'attaqua à son repas. La langue traçait des sillons brûlants sur sa peau après le froid de la glace. Et plus, le brun s'approchait de son sous-vêtement, plus Sakura se surprenait à prier qu'il le prenne sur le champ.

Ayant trop chaud, elle défit d'elle-même son chemisier. Son tortionnaire se releva et apprécia le spectacle. Il fit également tombé son vêtement. Sakura eut tout le loisir d'admirer les pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, les abdominaux finement musclés, son regard descendit encore le long d'un duvet brun pour tomber sur la bosse dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. Ses mains s'égarant au même rythme que son regard.

Elle finit par s'attaquer à la boucle de ceinture de son amant alors que celui-ci dégrafait son soutien-gorge. Une fois les deux vêtements retirés. Il la repoussa à nouveau sur la banquette et se saisir de la sauce chocolat ainsi que de deux bonbons sur la table près d'eux. Il versa la sauce sur le corps alangui de la jeune femme qui se disait que cet homme aimait décidément beaucoup les sucreries. Pour finir, il déposa les bonbons sur les tétons durcis par le désir.

Lentement, il lapa le corps sous lui, évitant avec brio les bonbons si tentateurs. Sakura se tordait de plaisir sur ses caresses gourmandes. Elle ne sut même pas comment, ils finirent nus tous deux. Elle n'était plus que plaisir du corps et du goût. Elle attrapa le coulis de fraise en en versa sur la verge gonflée de désir de son amant. Elle voulait lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il lui en avait donné. Elle commença donc à nettoyer de sa langue le membre.

Il fut un moment, où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne tint plus de ces caresses gourmandes et il la prit avec autant de douceur que lors de ses caresses. Il bougea en elle, l'emplissant comme jamais de plaisir. Elle le sentait aller et venir. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent ce fut une explosion de saveur, le chocolat, la glace, le coulis de fraise, les bonbons, se mêlèrent à leurs salives. Sakura avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de goût et de ce plaisir.

Finalement, elle atteint l'orgasme en même temps que lui, leurs cris avaient emplis le wagon et ils avaient eu quelques spectateurs appréciant le balai parfait de ces deux êtres magnifiques. Ils restèrent tout de même enlacés dans leur torpeur post-coïtale, se donnant la béquée des friandises à leur disposition.

Bientôt la musique se tut. C'était un nouveau signal, ils se rhabillèrent. Ils allaient bientôt entrer en gare. Ils revenaient à leur point de départ. Sakura soupira discrètement, elle aurait bien aimé rencontrer cet homme ailleurs, lui parler et faire sa découverte et pourquoi pas refaire l'amour avec lui.

Tout le monde était assis dans le wagon rouge, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, comme si ce trajet avait été banal. Les freins crissèrent, Sakura rassembla son courage et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une main passa sur son ventre, elle allait se retourner pour gifler l'importun, il y avait des règles dans ce genre de voyage et tout s'arrêtait avec la musique, quand une voix chaude qu'elle reconnue aussitôt, lui susurra "Pour vous..". Elle sentit qu'on lui glissait quelque chose dans la main, puis les portes du train s'ouvrirent, ils descendirent et l'homme disparu dans la foule.

Quand, elle ouvrit ses doigts, elle découvrit un bonbon et un papier, sur celui-ci était noté "Itachi : .00 Appelle-moi".


	4. Paresse

Titre : Paresse

Disclamer : Les personnages sont toujours à Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : MA

Résumé : Shikamaru est dérangé dans sa contemplation des nuages par un Kiba décidément bien entreprenant.

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrits dans le même cadre.

Thème donné : Paresse : Ciel

* * *

><p>Il était allongé dans l'herbe à observer le ciel comme à son habitude. Il aimait paresser en regardant les nuages défilés lentement poussés par le vent. Une ombre lui cacha soudain l'astre solaire qui le réchauffait.<p>

- Casse-toi Kiba.

- Je veux juste profiter du calme aussi, répondit l'intéressé en s'allongeant.

- Fait ce que tu veux alors…

Son ami avait l'air un peu déprimé mais Shikamaru ne s'en alerta pas plus que ça. Cela aurait été trop galère de lui poser des questions, parce que les questions entraines des réponses et que les réponses entrainent des actions.

- Dis, tu penses que je suis un mec désirable Shikamaru ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?

Qu'est ce qu'il disait…

- Tu dois bien avoir un avis sur la question. Tu es proche d'Ino, elle doit bien parler de garçons ?

- Galère, j'en sais rien moi… Tu m'as l'air baisable.

- Alors baise-moi.

Qu'est ce qu'il disait...

- Kiba tu es baisable mais là, je profite des nuages…

- Tu peux profiter des nuages pendant qu'on le fait.

- Je ne suis pas de ce bord…

- Tu as déjà essayé ?

- Non.

- Donc tu ne peux pas savoir…

- Galère…

Les mains de l'Inuzuka commençaient déjà à frôler son bras. Comme Shikamaru ne réagissait aucunement Kiba continua. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclaire du gilet de Chûin du Nara, dévoilant son torse fin au travers du t-shirt en résille réglementaire. Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction chez celui-ci, il fit descendre lentement sa main sur l'entre-jambe de son camarade et commença à la masser. Un début d'érection se fit enfin sentir.

Kiba ne s'arrêta donc pas en si bon chemin. Il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son futur amant et attrapa le membre qui commençait à se dresser fièrement. Lentement, il laissa glisser sa main de haut en bas tout en suivant d'une oreille attentive la respiration saccadée de son compagnon qui s'obstinait à regarder le ciel.

Se redressant sur ces coudes, il sortit l'objet de son désir de la gaine de tissu qui l'encombrait. Il passa une langue taquine sur le gland, ce qui fit se tendre de plaisir Shikamaru qui réagissait enfin. Il retraça de sa langue la veine pulsant sur le membre et fini par prendre celui-ci en bouche. Il alterna sucions et jeux de langues sur la virilité du paresseux de service, surveillant toujours les réactions de celui-ci.

Soudain, une odeur familière lui parvint. Il relâcha le membre dans un "plop" sonore et dévisagea l'homme en face de lui. Neji le fixa longuement ne décrochant pas un mot. Puis, soudainement, il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le tira à sa suite en grommelant quelque chose sur sa fierté.

Shikamaru se trouva, seul, un problème encombrant exposé à la vue de tous. Il songea un instant à se soulager seul mais il n'eut pas le courage. Alors il remit ses bras derrière la tête et s'efforça de faire le vide. Peu à peu la tension diminua et son érection aussi. S'il n'avait pas été ninja et s'il n'avait se self-control, il aurait sûrement dû se soulager aves toutes les galères que cela aurait engendré.

Dans tous les cas, il allait trouver un nouvel endroit pour se reposer sans être dérangé.


End file.
